ºKeep Bleeding LoveSigo Sangrando Amorº
by Bel Uchiha
Summary: Distancia.Pero aun así,ellos pueden sentirse...porque el amor no entiende de fronteras ni edades.Sasu-Saku. ¿que hago?¿lo dejo en one-shot o la sigo?help! i need somebody!xDD


**Keep Bleeding Love**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. En su cuarto, acostada en su cama viendo el techo fijamente.

Su expresión estaba perdida. Y a su lado descansaba sin perturbación una fotografía. Una muy importante…tal vez la más significativa de todas…Ya que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba…de _él._

_Close off from love_

_I didn't need the Pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_(Estando tan cerca del amor_

_No necesité del dolor_

_Con una o dos veces fue suficiente_

_Y todo fue en vano_

_El tiempo empieza a transcurrir_

_Y antes de que te des cuenta, ya está congelado)_

Su espalada estaba descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol. Otra vez…otra vez en el mismo lugar…Otra vez pensando en lo que hizo. Otra vez…era víctima de la culpa. Que sentimiento más desagradable. Culpa. Remordimiento. Desasosiego. Contrición. Y por último… Arrepentimiento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían salir de su cabeza? ¿Por qué…por qué le hacían eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que tener amigos?

Y ahí estaban…Otra vez sus rostros sonriéndole. Otra vez sus ami…sus compañeros. Otra vez ellos. Y otra vez la frustración. Otra vez el dolor.

Y otra vez…nuevamente…volvía a pensar…¿En qué hubiese pasado…si se hubiese quedado en su aldea?

_B__ut something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone looking around _

_T__hinking I'm going crazy_

_(Pero algo sucedió_

_Por primera vez desde que estoy contigo_

_Mi corazón se fundió en el suelo_

_Encontrando algo verdadero_

_Y todo el mundo miraba alrededor_

_Pensando que estaba loca)_

¿Qué hubiese pasado si él nunca se hubiese ido? ¿si jamás hubiese tenido que vengarse?

Definitivamente no lo sabía. Pero cada vez que su mente volaba por las medidas del tiempo, chocando con sus propios recuerdos, haciéndolos estallar dentro de su propia cabeza. Cada vez que esos ojos regresaban de la oscuridad y la miraban con intensidad, con la de siempre. Ella no podía evitar sentir eso. Esa punzada. Ese dolor. El dolor que jamás sintió.

_El dolor…_

_Del amor… _

_B__ut I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But thy don't know the truth_

_My hearts crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I…_

_(Pero no me importa lo que digan_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Ellos tratarán de alejarme_

_Pero no saben la verdad_

_Mi corazón está mutilado hasta las venas_

_Y yo continúo crrándolo_

_Y tú me lo cortas y lo abres, y yo…)_

Y sus ojos se perdieron en el pasto. Verde…Sonrió con nostalgia. "Como sus ojos", pensó irónicamente. Levantó la mirada, manteniendo esa triste sonrisa, hacia el celestino cielo.

Los recuerdos lo apresaban. Muchas veces sentía que no estaba en el camino correcto. Sentía demasiada culpa. Demasiado sufrimiento. A veces…quería mandar su venganza bien lejos, y volver a su "casa", con los que alguna vez llamó _amigos._

Seguramente estrían hablando realmente mal de él. De sus causas. De todo lo que ocasionó.

Pero, ¿Qué importaba?

La herida ya estaba abierta, y, lamentablemente, sabía que tardaría mucho en cerrarse…

Si es que alguna vez se cerraba…

_K__eep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_I Keep Bleeding _

_I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_You cut me open_

_(Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Tú me cortas y me abres)_

Y así era. Su cortada era muy grande…Pero por más grande que fuese…los demás no la veían.

_No…_

Porque no era una herida física…Era interna. Y era más dolorosa…más profunda…más terrible…más…difícil de sanar.

Sabía que sólo él podría sanarla. Que sólo él podía curarla.

Porque él era ese cuchillo. Porque él fue, es y será el filo que la corte. Porque él la hizo sangrar. Porque él era el culpable.

Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la ventana. Su mirada se clavó en el lejano bosque. Él estaba en algún lugar como ese. Lejos…

-Siempre tan lejano…-pronunció como un susurro. Sus ojos se movieron al cielo, y, por alguna extraña razón, pudo sentir su negra mirada en ella. Cortándola de nuevo. Siendo el filo de la más peligrosa navaja. Y los demás no entendían. No sabían cómo se sentía. No sabían. La trataban por loca. Pero ella no estaba encaprichada. Ella lo amaba…y por eso…lo que otros dijeran…No era nada.

_T__rying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the goal_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_(Haciendo lo imposible por no oír_

_Pero ellos hablan demasiado fuerte_

_Sus sonidos perforadores me llenan los oídos_

_Intentan llenarme sin dudas_

_Ya sé que el objetivo_

_Es mantenerme cayendo)_

Y no sabía qué era. No sabía por qué. Pero ahora sentía su verde mirada en él. Esos ojos…

No podía olvidar sus lágrimas…sus gritos…sus ruegos…Todo eso se le había clavado como un kunai en el corazón…Ella siempre había sido la más débil y sentimental del equipo, él siempre lo supo, siempre supo que se pondría mal en aquel momento, y que, seguramente, ella junto a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei…serían los que más sufrirían su ida. Pero nunca pensó que ella le ofrecería todo lo que le ofreció aquella noche…y en cierto modo…también le había ofrecido su pequeño tesoro: Su virginidad.

Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo…tratando de dejar en el viento aquellos pensamientos. Pero no podía…no podía…no podía…no podía sacar esas cosas de su mente…

No podía alejar el dolor…del saber lo que les hizo…

_B__ut nothing greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_(Pero nada es más grande_

_Que la ráfaga que llega con tu abrazo_

_Y en este mundo de soledad_

_Veo tu rostro_

_Y aún con todo el mundo alrededor_

_Pensando que estoy loca, talvez, talvez)_

Y cerró los ojos. Quería verlo…Olvidarlo…Saber de él…Sacarlo de su mente…Quería que volviera…Quería que se fuera de su corazón. Y quería todo. No sabía de qué lado estaba. No sabía realmente qué era lo que deseaba. Una parte de ella anhelaba olvidarlo, dejarlo lejos, no sufrir más. Pero…pero otra de ella…y tal vez, sólo tal vez la más fuerte, le pedía que fuera en su búsqueda, que no se rindiera, que lo hallara, y lo trajera a casa de vuelta.

¿y qué si estaba loca? ¿Eso que importaba? ¡Sí, estaba loca! ¡Loca de amor! Estaba enamorada…Pero…pero jamás pensó amarlo de tal forma…

Y una lágrima fugitiva se escapó.

Marcando en su recorrido el pasado. Los momentos felices. Las risas. Los sueños. Las misiones. Las bromas. Los errores. Las peleas. Los riesgos. Las sonrisas…Los llantos…Y los sentimientos que jamás llegaron a comprender…

Y lo veía…lo veía de nuevo, como si de una ventana conectada con el lugar dónde él estaba se tratase, lo veía sonreír…

"Tú eres…tan fastidiosa"

Fastidiosa…que palabra…Y para ella…eso tenía un doble significado. Ya no le importaba. No le hería el hecho de que, quizás, fuese un insulto. Le dolía…porque era la manera en la que él la recordaba. Y jamás…permitiría a alguien que no fuese él…llamarla de esa forma…

_Nunca…sólo…sólo soy su fastidiosa…_

Y sonrío entre lágrimas.

_B__ut I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with You_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_M__y heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep closing _

_Y__ou cut me open and I…_

_(Pero no me importa lo que digan_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Ellos trataran de alejarme_

_Pero ellos no saben la verdad_

_Mi corazón está mutilado hasta las venas_

_Y yo continúo cerrándolo_

_Y tú me lo cortas y lo abres y yo…)_

_Fastidiosa…_

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que se lo dijo. Que esas palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si esa misma noche él se había encargado de ser la navaja que la cortara, que la hiciera sangrar?

Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fastidiosa? Eso no era un insulto. Era una palabra destinada a algún destino no escrito. A algún sentimiento no encontrado. A alguna lágrima pérdida. A alguna forma de declararse…Porque eso era…era su forma de decirle: "Te quiero…quiero que sigas a mi lado…te necesito…"Y esa era la verdad. Pero…él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. No era su tiempo. Debía encargarse de otras cosas antes de ocuparse de _esos _asuntos.

Y lo sentía.

Y realmente lo sentía.

Sentía lo que le había echo pasar. A ella y a su mejor amigo. Naruto. Sonrió de lado al recordarlo.

-que idiota…-murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados.

Pero…si él no hubiese sido como era…estaba seguro de que jamás hubiera sido su _mejor amigo._

_K__eep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_I Keep Bleeding_

_I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_You Cut Me Open_

_(Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Tú Me Cortas Y Me Abres…)_

Su corazón se rompía. Y entonces esa pregunta volvía…¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto? ¿Por qué tenía siempre esas ilusiones? ¿Por qué…siempre…lo imaginaba a él…sonriéndole, como si ella significara algo para él? ¡había perdido a su mejor amiga por él! ¿Por qué no lo entendía? ¿Por qué él no podía ver todo lo que ella había sacrificado por su culpa?! Por…qué…

Y lloraba. Y también sonreía de la manera más falsa que jamás pudo imaginar. Esa sería su nueva imagen. Una sonrisa. Una falsa imagen de que todo estaba bien…de que a ella eso no le dolía más. De que eso…era pasado. Una imagen fuerte y llena de vida y felicidad. Cuando sabía que en realidad…por dentro…se estaba desmoronando…Sangrando…Y le dolía. Y sufría. Y le aterraba saber lo que iba a ser. Le daba pánico saber de que forma iba a ser de ahora en adelante…por él….por los demás…por mentirse a ella…Por querer superar. Pero eso no sería más que una imagen. Y ella estaba conciente de ello. Pero si así podía engañar al mundo. Entonces bien. Eso haría.

Por más que le doliera…

Por más…_fastidiosa y débil _que pudiera llegar a ser…

_A__nd it's draining all of me_

_Oh, They find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

_(Y me está drenando completamente_

_Oh, a todos les será difícil de creer_

_Yo llevaré estas cicatrices_

_Para que todos las vean)_

Y volvió a recordar…Volvió a elevar la mirada al cielo. Hundiendo sus profundos ojos en él.

Y ella miró el celeste del cielo, observando el leve movimiento de las nubes.

Y su mirada negra se enterneció al sentir una cálida sobre él.

Y volvió a sentirlo. Volvió a sentir sus ojos en ella.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke…

_I __don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_T__hey try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I…_

_(Pero no me importa lo que digan_

_Estoy enamorada de ti_

_Ellos tratarán de alejarme_

_Pero no saben la verdad_

_Mi corazón está mutilado hasta las venas_

_Y yo continúo cerrándolo_

_Y tú me lo cortas y lo abres y yo…)_

Y así se quedó, mirando el cielo. Se sentía llena de paz, se sentía más tranquila…lo sentía a él.

Permaneció con la vista en aquel manto celeste. Estaba bien. Se sentía cálido…querido…

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, levantó sus brazos al cielo, sonriendo entre lágrimas.

Él elevó sus miembros, aparentando querer tocar el azul color que estaba por encima del bosque.

Y sintió que era abrazada…Se sintió cálida. Sintió que él la abrazaba.

Y le pareció sentirla a ella...a ella pasándole los brazos por la espalda. Dándole un tibio abrazo. Como ella solía hacerlo.

_Sus ojos cerraron, al mismo tiempo…_

_Y otra vez…sus nombres se elevaron al aire._

-Sasuke…

-Sa…kura…

Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, cayendo desde su barbilla.

Y sintió una gota caer en su hombro.

Y lo veía…lo imaginaba…lo sentía…lo quería…

Y la notaba …la creía a su lado…la percibía…la anhelaba…

_Y sonrieron con nostalgia…_

-_te…amo…-_susurró ella…Pensando. Creyendo. Deseando…que esas palabras llegaran a sus oídos…a los oídos de él…y que tal vez, sólo tal vez…él al oírlas…quisiera regresar.

-_gracias…-_murmuró al aire. Queriendo que ella lo supiera. Que le agradecía todo. Su cariño. Su protección. Sus ayudas. Su paciencia…Su profundo amor…Eso era…lo que él le agradecía…_-y…lo siento…-_Se disculpó. Se lamentaba jamás habérselo dicho…Peor ahora…sólo esperaba que ella lo oyera…

_K__eep Bleeding _

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_I Keep Bleeding_

_I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_You Cut Me Open And I…_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_I Keep Bleeding_

_I Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_You Cut Me Open And I…_

_Keep Bleeding_

_Keep, Keep Bleeding Love_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor _

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Tú Me Cortas Y Me Abres_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor_

_Sigo Sangrando_

_Sigo, Sigo Sangrando Amor _

_Tú Me Cortes Y Me Abres_

…

…

_-Te perdono…-_

…

…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**Holis! **Sólo espero que les haya gustado…Debo decirles, que mientras escribía lloraba por temas personales…así que espero que mis lágrimas me hayan ayudado a hacer esto un poco más emotivo…

Y como dije, dejen un review para ver qué hago con esto…¿lo dejo en one-shot o lo continúo? Gana la mayoría!!

Cuídense!!

Besoss…

_Bel Uchiha_


End file.
